


The Journey for Warmth

by LizzardLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Dragons, Gen, Island Setting, Short adventure, this is just for fun haha, this probably wont get any reads/kudos but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzardLady/pseuds/LizzardLady
Summary: A young girl and her dog go on an adventure to the unknown.





	The Journey for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a paper I wrote for my English class, and since I really like it, I've decided to post it here! It's a story about a girl and her dog, going on a journey to follow the instructions of a letter they found. They don't know where the letter comes from, or what lies ahead, but adventure calls! Hope you enjoy!

Gray clouds hovered in the sky, blotting out the sun’s bright rays. Chilly wind blew through the village, compelling the people of the town to stay indoors. The sound of ocean waves crashing could be heard, the breeze carrying the scent of salt. I stood by the water, my eyes closed as I listened to the seagulls and the waves. Playing in the sand nearby was my dog, his soft panting adding to the atmosphere. Opening my eyes, I looked over at him, smiling slightly.

“Alexander, let’s head home, okay?” I suggested, earning my husky’s attention.

Alexander looked at me with his mismatched eyes—his left was yellow, and his right was blue—getting to his paws. He shook his snow white fur out, specks of sand sent flying. I started walking, Alex trotting along beside me. Purposefully kicking sand up as I strolled, I noticed something peeking out of the pale grains. Alexander sniffed at it. Digging at the sand to fully uncover it, he revealed it to be a glass bottle. Looking up at me, he barked, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. I reached down to pick it up, finding that it had what looked like an old piece of parchment paper rolled up inside.

“What could this be. . . ?” I wondered aloud, holding the bottle upside to in an attempt to get the paper out.

The paper fell into my hand. It felt rough with age and the countless assaults of sea water it most likely had, assuming it had washed up from the ocean. I carefully unrolled it, squinting my eyes when a strange light shone. The words on the paper seemed to literally be glowing gold. Alexander paced around me, curiously looking up at the parchment. I read it to myself, my eyes widening at the letter’s contents.

“What. . . ? I’m supposed to travel to the unknown and save. . . something?” I squinted at the paper, then down at Alexander, “Well, I guess this is exciting. . . Want to go on an adventure, Alex?”

The white husky barked in response, prompting a smile from me. I turned the letter over, revealing a map and vague instructions. With that, I set off on my unexpected journey, my loyal canine by my side.

Following the instructions and using the map, I was led to some sort of cave. The entrance was like the gaping maw of some sort of monster; it had spiky rocks resembling teeth. Hesitantly, I stepped into the cave, Alexander following close beside me. Although the innards of the cave were dark, the mysterious letter’s illuminated words gave off enough light to get by. All was quiet, except for the sound of my steps echoing and Alexander’s clacking claws. I squinted when I saw a faint light ahead of us.

It seemed as though the cave had gotten warmer, light there was some sort of heat source deep at its core. Alexander ran ahead, and I gasped.

“Alexander, wait!” I called out, “You could get hurt!”

I raced after my dog, skidding to a stop beside him when I entered another section of the cave. The cave was crawling with warmth, something cat-sized in the center of the cavern giving off a fiery light. Cautiously, I crept towards it, my steps slow and soft. Alex stayed by the entrance, his teeth bared, most likely out of fear of the unknown. Upon closer inspection of the object, I could see that it was alive and breathing, puffs of smoke swirling out of its nostrils. It was scaly like a lizard, with leathery wings attached to its back. The end of its tail had an arrowhead point, and its talons were razor sharp like you’d expect a dinosaur to be. The strange creature was a fierce red, its scales tinted orange.

“This looks like. . . ,” I paused before finishing my though, awed by the thing in front of me, “a dragon.”

Just then, the whole cave shook and rumbled, stalactites falling from the ceiling and crashing against the ground. Alexander barked in alarm, turning and running back the way we had come. Without thinking, I grabbed the dragon, cradling it in my arms. I stood still for a moment, entranced by its beauty and warmth, before moving. Quickly but carefully, I followed Alexander’s example, following him back through the cavern. The cave continued to shake, rock formations crumbling. With the light of the dragon, I could see perfectly in what would’ve been darkness, making my escape easier. When the entrance of the cave came into view, I sighed in relief.

The cloudy light of the outside never felt better. I stopped just outside of the cave to catch my breath, the dragon still in my arms. The mythical beast stirred in my arms, its eyes opening to reveal a breathtaking azure. Smiling, I put the dragon down, watching it stretch its wings. It looked up at me, blinking its wise eyes before taking to the air with a flap of its wide wings. The fiery reptile spiraled into the sky, breaking through the gloomy clouds and revealing the sun. I took a step forward, entranced, only to be tripped by something in the ground.   
Picking up the object, I found it was a letter in another glass bottle. I held the bottle upside down, taking the parchment paper out and opening it. The letters glowed the same golden light that the other paper had. I quickly read over the letter in anticipation.

“So. . . I did it?” I spoke to myself, Alexander listening nearby, “What an adventure. . .”

Looking up at the blue sky, my grin widened, thinking about the mythical creature I had had the pleasure of meeting.

I looked over at Alexander, “So, bud, ready to go home?”

The white furred dog barked in response, trotting off in the direction of home. Following behind him, I let thoughts of my short journey fill my head.


End file.
